


Ashes, Ashes, They’ll All Fall Down

by AstuteSunflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower
Summary: Everything’s ablaze
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Chloé Bourgeois/Stephanie Brown, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New chapters will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.
> 
> ALSO!!! Thank you VioletRose2 for letting me know that I didn’t set this work up to have many chapters. Here’s a seal for your comment! https://ecophiles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Be%CC%81be%CC%81_Phoque_de_Weddell_-_Baby_Weddell_Seal-759x500.jpg 🦭

**MDCFashion:** Why is it that the Riddler wear’s such a gruesome shade of green? My eyes are BLEEDING

**therealDickGrayson:** RIP the Riddler. @MDCFashion just wrecked him

**MDCFashion:** @therealDickGrayson RT to get me to make him a new costume

“Angel, are you ready to leave?” Damian asked from Marinette’s doorway. 

Marinette looked up from her phone and smiled. “I’m coming.” Quickly she grabbed her bag and rushed to the door. “Ready.”

Damian shook his head with a small smile. “You’re forgetting something.” Damian walked to Marinette’s dresser and picked up the small veil that would cover most of Marinette's face, only leaving her lips and chin exposed. 

“Thanks Dami.” Marinette wrapped her arms around Damian’s torso, resting her cheek against his shoulder. 

“Of course Angel. Let’s go before we’re late to your show.” Damian led Marinette to the door before leaving. 

It was no secret that Damian Wayne was dating the young designer MDC. They became one of the biggest couples since they announced that they were a couple. Adrien had tagged the Wayne boys in a post, one of the pictures was of Damian and Marinette. The photo was of Damian hugging Marinette, with her back to the camera. The media went nuts talking about Damian Wayne, the “Ice Prince of Gotham” having a girlfriend. 

The couple decided that there was enough pressure with Marinette’s class, her thriving business and both teens being masked crime fighters. Thus, the “who is MDC” trend began. 

“Damian, MDC? When are you planning to reveal your identity to the media?” Reporters lined the entrance for the show, all asking similar questions. 

Once the couple were seated, Marinette pulled out her phone. 

**MDCFashion:** I hope you all like the new line. Inspired by hero teams all throughout the world. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Heroes of the World by MDC.” The announcer’s energetic voice filled the room. “Please remember, no photography during the show. Turn off your phones and learn a little more about the world’s heroes.”

The heroes recognized throughout the show were the Bat Team, Superman, Supergirl, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and his team, Starfire and finally the Miraculous team. Marinette was delighted that Adrien and Chloé came to model in her show, Adrien as Superboy and Chloé as Spoiler.

Marinette stood up and walked up onto the stage, being handed a microphone as she got on stage. “I would just like to thank everyone who came here today. I would like to thank my friends and family for coming here tonight to show their support. Have a good night everybody.”

The Wayne’s, Chloé, Adrien and Jon were all waiting in the limo for Marinette. As they drove to dinner, Marinette and her friends talked about the current situation in Paris. 

“Hawk Moth was defeated, GA is in jail along with NS. That doesn’t mean that people aren’t acting out. The police are doing the best they can with the situation but we don’t really know what’s going to happen.” Adrien states as he scrolled through new coverage but his face suddenly paled. “Mari, you’re house.” Quickly Adrien turned his phone so that Marinette could see. 

Her parents apartment was on fire along with the bakery. Marinette quickly transformed and went with Abeille and Chat Noir to her room using Kaalki. 

“Abeille, you and I will get the Dupain-Cheng’s. Chat, find the box. It’s under my bed, the safe number is 756-239.” Ladybug quickly ran to the apartment. “Abeille, check all of the rooms. I’ll look in the bakery!”

Abeille and Ladybug ran into a few firefighters as they tried to find the Dupain-Cheng’s. Ladybug was with the chief when they found a gas container with one of Marinette’s dresses in the main oven for the bakery. Immediately thoughts of this being an accidental fire were erased. 

“Abeille! Did you find anything?!” Ladybug cried as she ran upstairs. 

“We need to leave! The building is going to collapse!” The chief yelled, trying to pull Ladybug out of the building. 

Ladybug yanked her arm away. “No! This was an attempt to murder this family! We are going to”

“Up here!” Abeille yelled from the master bedroom. 

“Kaalki, merge!” Ladybug quickly opened up a portal to Adrien’s mansion. “Get them into the portal now! Chief, I will send someone to get you.” Ladybug quickly ushered her parents and partner into the portal. 

“Adrien!” Ladybug yelled as she ran around the mansion. “Adrien, call an ambulance!”

Adrien ran into the foyer on the phone with a dispatcher. “Yes, a male and female both need immediate medical attention. They were in the mits of a fire.” Adrien soon put away his phone. 

“Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I am sorry about your home and business. What can we do to help?” Ladybug knelt down next to her unaware parents. 

“Our daughter, she’s in Gotham with her friends. We need to know if she’s okay.” Sabine cried into her husband’s shirt. 

“I promise to let your daughter know.” Ladybug slowly pulled away from her parents. “I need to see the chief. Adrien, I need to make a phone call.”

Ladybug walked into Adrien’s room and pulled out a phone given to her by the bat team. “Heeeyy Barry, I need a favor.” She chuckled. “Yeah, are you busy? No you won’t have to run, I'll teleport you.”

Just as Barry Allen was stepping out of the portal, Ladybug was locking the door. “Hey LB.”

“Hey Barry. I need you to help me with fire chief Bane and police detective Lenard.”

The two were making a plan when the ambulance arrived. 

“Why is there an ambulance out front?” Barry asked as he peered out the window. 

“A house was burnt down. The victims are downstairs.” Ladybug watched as her parents were taken into separate ambulances. “I was in the building trying to find them when the fire chief and I found the remains of a dress along with a can of gasoline in an oven. Their entire house and bakery was destroyed. That’s why I need your help.”

“Just tell me what to do.” 

Ladybug called fire chief Bane as she watched the Flash run through the streets. “Chief, I’m sending over an old friend. Go somewhere no one can see you. Call detective Lenard and tell him the same thing. I will see you in a few minutes.” Ladybug walked out of the room. “Abeille, Chat, let’s go!” Ladybug called before she and her team rushed out of the mansion. 

“Viperion and Ruyko are going to meet us there.” Abeille informs her partners as they run across the rooftops of Paris. 

“Good, the Flash is on his way with the chief and detective.” Ladybug said as they neared their destination, the Flash, fire chief Bane and police detective Lenard already waiting for them. “I’m sorry to keep you all waiting.” Ladybug turned to the Flash and spoke in English. “Thank you for your help. I’ll bring you back to Central City when we’re done.”

“See you guys!” The Flash said before running off. 

“Ladybug, why are we here?” Detective Lenard asked. 

“Earlier this morning, the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery was burnt down. The fire chief and I were looking in the bakery for the survivors when we found a can of gasoline and the burning remains of a dress. I want you to team up with the fire department to find the culprit of the fire. Their daughter has been in Gotham City with her friends as of yesterday. I looked into it, she will probably be sleeping. You can call her tomorrow afternoon.” Ladybug said as more of an order than a suggestion. 

“Look Ladybug, I thank you for everything you’ve done but don’t you think this is a bit extreme?” Detective Lenard asked. 

Fire chief Bane put a hand on the detective’s shoulder. “Detective Lenard, I was in the room with Ladybug. There was a definite gasoline can in the oven with some form of clothing. I’ve met the family, the girl is sweet but definitely having trouble in some form of relationship. I have also met her class, the girl only seems to have a handful of friends in that class of her’s.” 

“That was my next topic.” Ladybug chimed in. “The Dupain-Cheng’s daughter, Marinette, has spoken out against her class. She claims that there is a girl who has been lying about knowing famous celebrities, harassed Marinette and has threatened her. I was worried about these claims when a civilian came to me telling me what was happening. I looked into it further and what I have found seems to be true. I will let you all look into her case further but definitely look into her classmates. Fact check  _ everything _ you are told, and don’t let anyone besides Chloé Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste near her if you can help it. Don’t tell anyone anything regarding the fire. As of right now, Marinette is missing, and her parents are in the hospital. Do not tell anyone anything regarding Marinette. If this was an attempt at murder, she could be in grave danger.” The chief and detective nodded, with that the Miraculous team left. 

Once safely on a rooftop Ruyko spoke up. “LB, are you okay?”

“I will be fine once I’m back in Gotham. Let’s go guys.” Ladybug opened a portal and walked through. 

“Let’s just give her some time. We’ll see you guys later.” Abeille hugged the couple before walking through the portal. 

Ladybug teleported the group to the bat cave. She immediately started hitting the punching bag and didn’t stop until one of her kicks broke the bag off the chain, and it flew across the cave. “Tikki, spots off.”

“Marinette?” Tikki asked, flying to rest on her holder’s head. 

“I don’t want to talk. To any of you!” Marinette walked in a small circle as she spoke.

The entire bat team, Adrien and Chloé all stood up from different spots and walked out of the room. All except Damian, who walked closer to Marinette. 

“Angel, you don’t have to talk. Just listen to my voice.” Damian approached her like she was a scared animal. “Just listen to me.”

Marinette seemed like she was trying to fight her inner turmoil before she eventually hugged Damian, and started crying into his chest. “They destroyed everything.” She said between sobs. 

“I know Angel. We’re going to help you. I promise that we will help you.” Damian ran his fingers through Marinette’s hair. “I love you.”

Once Marinette calmed down, she decided to go to her room. She ended up spending the night just staring out her bedroom window. Her morning alarm went off, Marinette didn’t pay it any attention, opting to let it ring until the phone turned off. She didn’t notice anyone walking into her room until they were sitting in front of her. 

“Hey Pixie-Pop.” Marinette looked up to see Jason offering her a cup of coffee. Seeing her unrested state, Jason put the cup down and carefully picked up Marinette. “Let’s get you into bed.”

“Jay, what’s going to happen now?” Marinette asked, burying herself further into her blankets. 

Jason sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know Pixie-Pop. All I can tell you is that we aren’t going to stop until we figure out what happened.” Jason gave Marinette a soft hug before walking to the door. “Get some sleep, I will take Tikki, your phone and your caffeine privileges if I need to.”

“Thanks Jay.” Marinette snuggled into her blankets and fell asleep shortly after. 

_ Everything was on fire. Her bedroom was a burning fury. Smoke was clogging Marinette’s lungs as she tried to escape the room. The trap doors leading to the kitchen and to the outside were too hot to touch.  _

_ “Help!” Marinette could hear from across the room.  _

_ Marinette ran to the voice and saw a figure standing in the fire. “Who are you?” _

_ The figure turned around. “Don’t you recognize the person you sent away for life?” _

_ Gabriel Agreste.  _

_ “No-no, you did that to yourself.” Marinette backed away slowly. “You’re a terrorist.” _

_ “I’m a man trying to reunite his family.” Gabriel growled. “You took that from me!” _

_ “Even if Emily came back, Adrien will never let you back into his life! You’re a monster!” Marinette yelled.  _

_ “Am I? Look at yourself.” Gabriel’s smirk was evident even in the smoke.  _

_ Marinette looked down. She was wearing the butterfly brooch and Hawk Moth’s suit. “No! This is not me!” _

_ “Oh but it is.” Gabriel moved closer to Marinette. “You and I are the same. Fighting for a loved one, willing to do anything for our families, fashion designers.” Gabriel pulled Marinette to the burning trapdoor.  _

Marinette let out a scream and she jolted awake, falling out of her bed in the process. Damian and Dick immediately burst into the room and ran over towards her. 

“Angel, what happened?” Damian pulled Marinette into a tight hug. “What’s wrong?”

Marinette didn’t answer, she just sobbed. Jason, Tim, Adrien and Chloé walked into the room and joined the hug. Marinette ended up crying herself back to sleep. 

Damian and Tikki were talking when Marinette started to wake up. 

“Tikki, I don’t think she can go back to Paris. Not after what you just told me.” Damian paused to look down at Marinette, whose eyes were still closed. “What if we told her parents that she’s okay but everyone else thinks she’s dead?”

“The police detective and fire chief have already agreed not to tell anyone about the fire. Marinette is considered to be missing in the eyes of everyone but them and her parents.” Tikki explained, her voice full of emotions. 

“I’ve made my decision.” Marinette said softly, lifting her head off of Damian’s chest. “Let’s tell the world that I died in the fire. Tell the chief and the detective to keep looking into the case but to also have the Bat and Miraculous teams in on the case. That way we know what’s happening with the case. I can reveal that I’m not dead once the story settles.”

“Angel, you wouldn’t be able to see your parents without disguises, your whole life will be put on pause. Are you sure you want to do this?” Damian tried to find any hint of Marinette being against the idea, when she nodded he caved. “Then we will support you.”

“Really?” Marinette looked at Damian in confusion. 

Damian smiled slightly and hugged Marinette. “Of course we will. Who knows, maybe you and I could finally be able to spend more time together if both of our teams will be on the case.”

Marinette kissed Damian’s cheek before getting out of bed. “I love you Damian.” Giving him a quick smile, Marinette pulled Damian off of her bed. “Out so I can get ready.”

Damian kissed Marinette’s hand before taking his leave. 

“You two are so cute!” Tikki teased her blushing holder. 

“I really do love him Tikki.” Marinette breathed out. “What to wear?”

“What are you going to do now that you’re ‘dead’?” Tikki asked as she helped Marinette pick out an outfit. 

“I’m thinking that I should find somewhere to live. Definitely somewhere with a small number of people.” Marinette thought about her current future. 

“What if you stayed here, with the Waynes?” Tikki asked, her voice holding a hidden meaning. 

“No, I couldn’t. I need somewhere private. The Wayne’s are the most private when it comes to the outside world but, damn if they don’t know almost everything about each other.” Marinette huffed out a laugh. “Come on, I want to talk to my family.”

The heroine and the goddess left the room, heading to the kitchen. Chloé and Steph were currently making out on a chair, neither seemed to notice the new presence in the room. 

“Really guys? Right in front of my salad.” Marinette laughed as the two jumped apart. “I wouldn’t have desturbed you two, but you’re in front of the coffee machine.”

“You totally suck, bug.” Chloé shot Marinette a soft glare before dragging Steph out of the kitchen. 

Marinette poured herself a cup of coffee before her phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is police detective Lenard, is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” A man asked. 

“Yes, may I help you?” Marinette knew what they were calling about. 

“I’m sorry to tell you this, your house and your parents’ bakery were both burned down last night. Your parents are both safe, they are spending the next few days in the hospital after being in the fire.” He started. “Ladybug and the fire chief both believe that the fire was intentional. I’ve looked into the case and frankly I agree with them. Would you be willing to come to the station or meet somewhere that nobody would recognize you?”

“Of course. I can fly to Paris right away. I know of a park my parents would take me to as a kid outside of Paris.” Marinette states. “I can be there by six tomorrow evening. Goodbye.”

“Who was that?” Tim asked from right behind Marinette.

“Gah!” Marinette turned around, using her momentum to drive a fist towards whoever was behind her. 

Tim moved just in time to avoid Marinette’s fist. “Woah ho. Easy there.”

Marinette glared at Tim before turning to get her coffee. “That was the police detective in Paris. He agreed with Ladybug’s idea. I’m going to meet him at a park tomorrow evening.”

“Are you going to teleport or fly legally back to France?” Tim asked as he grabbed a coffee mug. 

“I’m thinking about going to fly there. I just have to figure out how to get there without being seen by Parisians.” Marinette murmured. 

Tim stood in silence for a moment before whipping out his phone. “Hey B, you think I can borrow the jet for the next few days? Thanks, I’ll tell you about it later. Bye!” Tim turned to Marinette with a grin. “Pack your bags, we’re going to Paris.”

“Tim, are you sure?” Marinette looked at Tim skeptically. “I wouldn’t want to intrude anymore than I already have.”

“Marinette, my fellow coffee addict, you wouldn’t be intruding. Now pack your things. We leave for the airstrip after dinner.” Tim waved off Marinette’s concern and left the room. 

Marinette walked back to her room and packed a backpack with some clothes and toiletries for the next few days. 

“Leaving already?” Adrien walked into Marinette’s room and laid on her bed. 

“I’m packing for later tonight before I forget. Tim and I are flying to Paris. Detective Lenard called and asked for us to meet.” Marinette explained as she threw a few clothes into her bag. “We’re leaving after dinner.”

“Well in that case, you’re stuck with me for the day.” Adrien chirped. 

“Just us?” Marinette smirked as her friend’s face turned red. 

Adrien controlled his emotions and smiled. “Jon and Damian are coming too.”

“I can work with that.” Marinette shrugged before laying down next to Adrien. 

“Hey, I’m heading out to spend the day with Steph. Tim told us you were leaving later.” Chloé threw herself onto Marinette’s bed. “How long will you guys be gone?”

“Just a few days. We’re leaving after dinner.” Marinette said. 

“Have you told Damian?” Adrien asked, propping himself on his elbows. 

“I got the call, Tim asked to use the plane and I began packing. The only reason you guys know is because you’re in here.” Marinette sat up, putting her weight on her hands behind her. “I should probably go tell him though.”

“He’s in the cave with Dick.” Chloé called out from behind Marinette. 

Marinette walked down to the cave. Damian was sparring against Dick with their training weapons. Marinette walked over and got her sparring staff, Adrien had been teaching her how to use one. Marinette quickly joined the two brothers on the mat. 

“Two on one?” Marinette asked Dick. 

Dick looked between his brother and pseudo sister. “Let’s do it.”

Marinette and Dick quickly attacked Damian from multiple angles. They would switch between defense and offense. After a few minutes, Dick pulled away to watch. 

“I have to leave in a few hours. Tim and I are going back to Paris.” Marinette said between blows. 

“Tim already told me.” Damian elbowed Marinette in the side. 

“Want to come with? It would be nice having you there.” Marinette ducked below Damian’s sword, swinging her feet to hit Damian’s. 

Damian jumped over Marinette’s legs, landing behind her. He quickly put his sword around her middle, trapping Marinette between himself and the training sword. “I would love to, Angel. How long are we going to be gone?”

“A couple of days. I’m packed for three days.” Marinette turned herself around, letting Damian’s sword press against her back. 

Damian slowly pulled Marinette closer, and leaned down to talk in her ear. “I’ll see you at dinner, Habibti.” Damian walked away, presumably to his room. 

Marinette watched as he left the room before walking over to a training dummy. Going a few rounds before heading to the showers. 

Marinette walked hand in hand with Damian as they walked to the plane. Once on board, they took their seats. Marinette immediately pulled out her phone and began sketching. She had learned to stop using a book after Lila destroyed three of her sketchbooks. 

“Okay, the captain says we should get to Paris about two hours before your meeting.” Tim said as he sat down in his chair by the cockpit. 

“Thanks Tim.” Marinette said as they watched the plane start to move. 

Once the safety belt light turned off, Marinette took off her seat belt to sit next to Damian, who had been sitting in front of her. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Faking your death?” Damian looked at Marinette and smiled. “I think for someone in your situation, it’s a good idea. I also think that if things get out of control, you will have people to back you up.”

“Thanks Damian.” Marinette gave Damian a soft kiss on the cheek. 

The soft kiss then turned into kisses. Before Marinette realized, she was sitting in Damian’s lap. As the moment got more heated, Tim started playing the song from Sofia the First. Marinette and Damian both shot him a glare. 

Tim shrugged. “Best way to ruin the moment.”

Marinette sighed and rested her head in the crook of Damian’s neck. “I love you, Damian.”

“I love you too, Angel.” Damian pressed soft kisses to the top of Marinette’s head as she fell asleep. 

Damian didn’t wake Marinette up until the plane had landed. “Angel, it’s time to wake up.”

“No.” Marinette mumbled, turning away from the noise. 

Damian let out a long sigh. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Damian picked up Marinette and carried her out of the plane. 

“She’s still sleeping?” Tim looked at the couple before walking towards the exit. “Just make sure she wakes up a few minutes before we arrive.”

Damian carefully put Marinette into the car. He didn’t wake her up until they were fifteen minutes from their destination. “Angel, you need to wake up. We’re almost there.”

Marinette slowly woke up. “How long have I been asleep?”

“You’ve been asleep for a while. Almost the entire flight and most of the car ride. We’re fifteen minutes out. So about seven hours.” Tim gave Marinette a soft smile before going back to his computer. “What are you telling the detective?”

“I was going to tell him that only two of my friends, my family and my friends in Gotham know that I’m alive.” Marinette states unsurely. 

“Okay, that’s a good plan. What about how you’re going to live?” Tim asked.

“I’ve been planning this out since we decided that I was going to be ‘dead’.” Marinette airquoted the word dead. “I wanted to surprise you guys but I might as well tell you know. I was hoping to move to Gotham after the end of the school year. I’ve already graduated but I was a TA, so I stayed in school. I have already been looking for a place to live, I just haven’t picked out the right spot.”

Damian smiled at his girlfriend of two three. “Habibti, we’ll help you find the right place.” 

“Thank you, I’m happy to finally be moving on with my life.” Marinette returned her boyfriend’s smile. 

The rest of the drive was spent with the three making final decisions on their plan. Finally, they arrived at the park. 

“Hello detective.” Marinette sat down from across the man. 

“Hello Mlle Dupain-Cheng. I’m sorry to hear about your home. However, your parents are making a swift recovery.” Detective Lenard offered a somber smile. 

“Thank you. Let’s get this sorted out.” Marinette and the detective began discussing the plan. After close to an hour, they finally ended the meeting. “I’m going to visit my parents before I leave. I will most likely be in Paris under aliases. You will know when I’m in town and I will hope to meet with you and the fire chief from time to time.”

“Of course Mlle.” Detective Lenard and Marinette parted ways. 

Marinette snuck into the hospital with Damian, both wearing hoodies and sunglasses. “Hello Maman, hello papa.” Marinette quickly hugged her parents. “I am so sorry about what is happening. I promise to visit.” 

“Oh honey, are you sure this is the best idea?” Sabine hugged her daughter tightly, not wanting to lose her. 

“I’m sure mom. The fire was planned. You guys are the kindest, and best bakers in Paris. I’ve made lots of enemies over the years.” Marinette could nearly look her parents in the eyes. “I think that I was the main target of the fire. Nobody knew I was in Gotham last night. I’m sorry, but I need to leave.” Marinette slowly backed out of the room before walking out of the hospital. Damian didn’t come out until a few minutes later. “What did they say to you?”

“They made me promise to protect you.” Damian said as he got into the car. 

Marinette looked at Damian in disbelief. “That’s not fair of them to” 

“It’s understandable. After last night, it’s completely understandable.” Damian looked at Marinette, his features cold, and hard. “I already promised them to protect you as best I could.”

“I don’t need you to protect me Damian.” Marinette huffed, turning to the window. 

“I will still protect you. I can’t risk losing you.” Damian rested his hand on Marinette’s before the car fell into silence until they got to the airstrip. 

Marinette didn’t sit next to or across from Damian on the plane. She sat down two rows behind his so they couldn’t look at each other very well. 

Once the safety belt light turned off, Tim moved to sit across from Marinette. “Hey cupcake.”

“What?” Marinette snapped, once she realized what she did she shrunk into herself. “I’m sorry Tim. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s fine. You lost almost everything you own. You almost lost your parents. You’re probably stressed and scared.” Tim held Marinette’s hands softly. “You might feel alone, don’t push everyone away and make the loneliness a reality.”

Marinette let her walls fall slowly. Once the first tear dropped, the whole dam was destroyed. Her cries echoed through the plane. Hearing Marinette’s cries, Damian immediately rushed over to her side.

“What did you say to her?” Damian glared at his brother. 

Tim stood up to give the couple space. “I told her the truth.” He said before walking away. 

Marinette was crying for another ten minutes before she started calming down. “I’m sorry Damian.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about Angel. I love you.” Damian’s words were soothing for Marinette. 

“Can we just worry about something besides the fire?” Marinette looked up at Damian, all he did was nod. “Good. I have narrowed my list to two apartments and one small house. I was thinking the house would be better because it’s more secluded. It would also give me more space to work and privacy.” 

“Do you have any photos?” Damian asked, resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Yes. The seller told me that she only has one other offer but they were thinking of dropping it.” Marinette pulled out her phone and showed Damian photos of the house. 

The house was more upscale than Marinette was used too. The walls were white, with white and grey marble flooring. The master bedroom was huge and had a full bathroom. The shower didn’t have any side walls to step over, instead it curved down slightly so the water didn’t flood the bathroom, and went straight into the drain. There was a freestanding bathtub by the window across from the shower. The house also had a guest room, smaller than the master bedroom by a couple of feet in length and width. The guest bedroom had a full bathroom. The kitchen had a hanging rack for all of the pots and pans that hung over the middle island. The counters were white with marble covers. The family room had a wood fireplace in the center of the wall. The dining room had enough room for a seven foot table. The office had enough area for Marinette to spread out her designs. The downstairs half bath was large enough to fit six people side by side. The front and back yards were surrounded by trees and land. The back deck was paved with a pool going to eight feet. 

“It’s beautiful, Angel.” Damian kissed Marinette’s cheek. 

“Do you think it’s a bit much? I really love the place and I plan on living there for a long time.” Marinette started fiddling with the helm of her shirt. 

“I think it’s perfect for you.” Damian held Marinette as close as possible with the armrest in the way. 


	2. The house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New chapters/stories will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.  
> 4\. I am also taking feedback, suggestions. However, if you guys could put your responses into the “Ask me a question” on my Instagram story, it would be a lot easier for me to answer your comments. That being said, I will do my best to respond on AO3
> 
> Here’s an adorable kitten I found online. https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTW9lKat7nlSoWTBNG5PU8h1LmdDGiwtRFKyg&usqp=CAU

It had been two days after the fire when Marinette’s phone rang. “Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Garret. Really? Thank you so much! I’ll be over as soon as possible!” Marinette hung up the phone and quickly rushed out of the manor, Adrien and Chloé running after her. 

“Why are we running?” Adrien asked as the trio ran down the steps of the manor. 

“I got the house!” Marinette cheered happily as she ran a little faster. 

The trio quickly got into Marinette’s car. The drive was almost forty minutes from the manor. Most of which was driving from the private to public property lines. As they pulled up, Mrs. Garret was waiting by the front door. 

“Welcome to your new home.” Mrs. Garret offered a warm and gentle smile. 

“Thank you so much! The last time we spoke, I was sure the house was going to go to the other bidder.” Marinette confessed. 

Mrs. Garret looked at Marinette happily. “Well, the last time we spoke, the other bidder was being offered another deal. They finally decided to take the other deal. I hope you like it here.” She handed Marinette the keys before walking away from the house. 

Marinette opened the door quickly. “Welcome home Tikki.” Marinette grinned. 

After an hour of showing her friends around the house, the trio went back to the manor. 

“Hey Pixie-Pop, where did you three go?” Jason asked as the trio walked into the lounge room. 

“I got the house!” Marinette swealed. 

“Wait really?” Tim piped his head into the room. “The house you and Demon Spawn were talking about?”

“Yes!” Marinette cheered. 

“That’s amazing Angel, congratulations.” Damian hugged his girlfriend. 

Marinette hugged Damian back. “I’m so excited!” 

“Let’s start moving your stuff into your new home.” Damian and Marinette lead the charge to Marinette’s room. 

The small amount of stuff Marinette had in the Wayne manor was already organized. All Marinette needed were boxes. 

Marinette stopped the five boys from entering her room. “Boys, can you get me some boxes while the girls help me gather my stuff?” 

A chorus of yes’ we’re heard before the males all left to get boxes. 

“Okay, my sewing supplies are in this cabinet. My clothes can all fit into my bag.” Marinette hurried around her room. “Cass, can you and Chloé get my clothes? Steph, can you help me gather the sewing supplies?”

By the time the boys had arrived with the boxes, Marinette’s clothes were in her bag and the sewing supplies and fabrics were all in neat piles. Once everything was in boxes, the group brought them down. 

“I’m only an hour away. I promise to be back tomorrow for dinner.” Marinette smiled as her friends all looked sad to see her leave. 

“See you tomorrow bug.” Adrien pulled Marinette into a tight hug. 

After saying her goodbyes, Marinette and Damian drove off to Marinette’s new home. 

“Angel, this place is beautiful.” Damian praised. 

“Thanks Dami. That box can go into the office.” Marinette pointed in the direction of the office. “Hey, there’s one more box in the car, can you bring it up to my room please?”

“Of course Angel.” Damian put his box down and went back to the car. 

“Tikki, I put some cookies on the counter for you. They're not chocolate chips but they're still good.” Marinette told her kwami as she put her clothes into her closet. “Oh hey, my old JS t-shirt.”

Marinette ran to the bathroom to put it on. It was her first Jagged Stone t-shirt she got from a concert. She had gone with Alya and her class. Marinette ran back into her room to grab some pants, having forgotten that she had been wearing a dress that day. 

“Gah! Damian!” Marinette jumped when Damian had walked into the room. 

Damian quickly closed his eyes as Marinette hid behind the door. “I’m sorry Angel.”

“It’s okay Damian.” Marinette broke out into a fit of laughter. “We have been dating for over three years, I think you seeing me without pants is okay.”

“Would you be comfortable with that Angel?” Damian asked, his eyes still closed. 

“Dami, you have seen me in a bathing suit, I think it’s fine.” Marinette rolled her eyes before walking over to her closet to get a pair of shorts. 

Damian walked over to the bed, laying face down on the mattress. 

“Dami, the bed isn’t made, get off of it.” Marinette giggled as she tried to push her boyfriend off of the bed. 

Damian didn’t respond. Instead he turned around, and pulled Marinette onto the bed. Marinette attempted to protest but her attempts were futile. 

“Damian, I need to make the bed. Then we can cuddle.” Marinette kissed Damian’s check. 

“Fine, what can I do to help?” Damian rolled off the bed and stood up. 

“Can you put the small grey bag in my suitcase on the counter? It has my makeup and my toothbrush in it.” Marinette made her way to her boxes and grabbed her blankets to make the bed. 

She hadn’t bought much of anything for decorating or regular household necessities. The place already had a bed in the master bedroom but that was it. 

“Angel, do you know if your water has been turned on for the house?” Damian called from the bathroom. 

“I don’t. Could you test it for me?” Marinette called back. 

Marinette could hear the sound of running water in the bathroom. As soon as the sound was on, it was off. Damian walked out of the bathroom afterwards. 

“Your water works.” Damian said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Marinette sat next to him. Pressing light kisses to his neck. Damian in turn rubbed circles on Marinette’s back before moving so the two were laying down. Damian’s face hovered over Marinette’s for a moment before the space between their lips were sealed. Marinette wrapped her legs around Damian’s hips, pulling him closer. Marinette slowly pulled off Damian’s shirt. 

Marinette laid with her head on Damian’s bare chest for a while before standing up. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out, Damian was dressed and ready to resume the day. 

“Hey Damian? Would you like to stay for dinner?” Marinette asked as she dried her hair. 

“I would love to.” Damian said. “What do you want from the store?”

“Anything is fine. Just make sure you get some cookies for Tikki.” Marinette kissed Damian’s cheek before he left. 

**therealDickGrayson:** Hey @MDCFashion do you know where Damian is?

**MDCFashion:** @therealDickGrayson Damian is with me. We finished unpacking, we’re going to have dinner in a little while. 

**JasonTodd:** @MDCFashion Just keep the kid innocent😉

**MDCFashion:** @JasonTodd Only you would think of dinner as scandalous🙄

Marinette put her phone down and started preparing for dinner. Damian arrived about a half hour later with groceries. 

“Okay, I didn’t really know what to grab, so I got a little bit of everything. I figured we could turn something into food.” Damian put the bags down and began pulling the food out. 

Marinette was expecting to see him having grabbed mismatched foods, however, he had bought everything needed to make her favorite dish. “Dami, thank you.”

“Of course Angel. Now, help me with the ingredients?”

The two began cooking. Marinette took a photo or two that she could either share, or save. She decided to share one of the more low quality photos. 

**MDCFashion:** @DamianWayne Thank you so much for helping make dinner. I love you so much❤️

**DamianWayne:** @MDCFashion I love you too Angel. Now please help me finish before we burn down the house. 

“We’re not going to burn down the house Dami.” Marinette laughed at her boyfriend’s tweet. 

Damian shrugged and continued stirring the food. “Maybe, maybe not.” 

After a few months living in Gotham, Marinette celebrated her and Damian’s nineteenth birthdays with the Waynes. Adrien and Chloé surprised Marinette by bringing her parents to her house in September. The MDC brand improved in sales and her lines were coming out more quickly. Marinette would meet with Detective Lenard and Chief Bane every few weeks by call or in person. After over a year, the case went cold and Marinette was starting to worry. 

“Dami, what if they don’t find the person who burned down the bakery?” Marinette asked her boyfriend. 

“Angel, we will find them. It’s only a matter of time until someone does something and we catch the bastard.” Damian said as he pulled Marinette into a hug. 

“Damian, it’s been a year and a half. I’m twenty and they are still out there.” Marinette hugged Damian closer. “What if we held a big event. I have a new line coming out next month, I could reveal my identity as MDC. It could be huge!”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Damian knew that Marinette was tired of hiding. 

“I’m sick of having to wear masks and disguises when I’m with you or my parents. I want to be a person again.” Marinette insisted.

“Fine, do you want to reveal yourself here or in Paris?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to go follow my Instagram. Here’s the link: https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/
> 
> And a snake with a hat  
> https://cdn.pleated-jeans.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/11/snakes-in-hats-are-pretty-hisssterrical-22-pics-10.jpg


	3. Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! Thank you all for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.  
> 4\. I want to dedicate this to those of you who voted on my Instagram story this week. If you wish to have a say in what I post next, or just give me your opinions on different topics follow my Instagram account and look out for my stories!☺️💜

“Welcome everyone to MDC’s Paris Lights show. Tonight we have a special surprise for you all. Please know that this show will be filmed from hidden angles by MDC’s most trusted friends and coworkers.” The announcer said from the stage. “Now please take your seats.”

Marinette was running around backstage helping her models. “Chlo, I need you to hold still.” Marinette tried not to laugh as Chloé squirmed. 

“Mar, you’re tickling me.” Chloé argued. 

“Well I’m sorry.” Marinette’s voice dripped sarcasm. “It’s the last night if having to wear this stupid veil.”

“I’m sure Damian will like that.” Chloé teased. 

“Damn right Bourgeois.” Damian said from the doorway. “Angel, she’s up next. Let her go.”

Marinette stepped back from her friend and sighed. “Go on, you look amazing.”

“It’s all because of you, bug.” Chloé hugged her best friend before going to the runway. 

“I would like to warn you that Rossi is here. Drake is standing by, recording everything she is saying.” Damian told his girlfriend. 

Marinette shook her head in disappointment. “I knew she would come. She’s been claiming to know MDC for a while on her Twitter and Instagram.”

“Are you ready to face the world?” Damian walked with Marinette towards the curtain. 

Marinette pulled down her veil before grabbing a nearby mic. “Let’s do this.” Marinette took a deep breath and walked into the lights of the stage. “Thank you everyone for coming to my show tonight. As you all know, I promised to reveal my identity to you all. Before I do that, I would like to give you all some insight.” Damian, Chloé and Adrien all shot Marinette reassuring gestures from the wing. “About two years ago, when I was eighteen, my parents home and bakery were purposely burned down. I was in Gotham for a show when it happened. I have made a lot of enemies in my civilian life because I refused stand by something that I knew was wrong. My family and I believed that it was best if the public believed that I was missing. This led to me being considered dead in the eyes of the public after a few months. Tonight is the last night that I agree to hide.”

Marinette pulled the veil over her head and let it rest against the top of her head. The crowd immediately started clapping. 

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. Our home was burned down and I lived in hiding for a long time. I have had enough. My relationship with the Wayne family is real. I love Damian and he loves me. Dick, Jason and Tim are my brothers. Stephanie, Cassandra and Barbra are my sisters. Bruce is my second father and Alfred is my third grandfather. Chloé Bourgeois and Adrien Agrest are my best friends. I am alive and happy. Nothing will ever change that.” Marinette bowed before she started to walk off stage. 

Damian’s phone rang shortly after Marinette finished her announcement. “What Todd?”

“Rossi is making her way towards you all. Timmy is going to put my video up on the screens and the audio onto the speakers.” Jason said quickly before hanging up. 

Damian looked to the screens on both sides of the stage and saw the back of Lila’s head as she approached Marinette. 

“You!” Lila screeched. “You were supposed to be dead!”

Marinette barely flinched at the sound of the Italian’s vexatiously pitchy voice. “I can assure you Lila, I am very much alive. When we were fourteen, you claimed that I pushed you down the stairs at school although you walked down the stairs and faked an injury. You didn’t want to call your mother into school because you didn’t want to talk her away from her busy job at the embassy. When I was allowed back into school, you told Damocles that you had a lying disorder that caused you to lie whenever you get stressed. Later that day, you threatened me in the bathroom and told me that you would take away all of my friends if I didn’t follow you around.” Marinette crossed her arms across her chest. 

“No! I killed you! You should have died! You were supposed to have died!” Lila was practically screaming in rage. 

Damian immediately put himself between Marinette and Lila. “You insensate bitch! Security!”

Within seconds, two guards were escorting a screaming Lila Rossi out of the building. 

“Angel, are you alright?” Damian quickly asked once he turned towards his girlfriend. 

”One day.” Marinette looked up at her boyfriend. “One day I will be.”

  
  
While Marinette’s business grew, her old classmates suffered at the hands of Lila’s now revealed lies. Alya was practically black listed from all news outlets. Nino wasn’t making it anywhere with his music career. Some were able to make it to the lower levels of their professions. Both Alex, and Kim were just barely recognized as athletes. Nathaniel was working as an intern for a mediocre art store that was going out of business. The rest of the class faced similar struggles with their careers. After Lila had been exposed, the class tried to get into Marinette’s good graces, but they were all handed restraining orders, banned from any, and all Wayne Enterprise, and MDC functions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New works will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming works, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.  
> 4\. I want to dedicate this to those of you who voted on my Instagram story this week. If you wish to have a say in what I post next, or just give me your opinions on different topics follow my Instagram account and look out for my stories!☺️💜

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFO  
> 1\. New chapters will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school. HOWEVER I do have the beginnings to different works that I have been working on over the last few months.  
> 2\. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at  
> https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/  
> 3\. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.


End file.
